PETUALANGAN SASUKE DI DIMENSI LAIN
by LuciferSmasher
Summary: Setelah naruto dan sasuke berhasil mengalahkan kaguya rikudo sennin memberi tugas kepada salah satu dari mereka untuk pergi ke dunia lain sasuke memilih untuk pergi dan naruto tinggal! apa yang akan terjadi!pada kehidupan sasuke yang baru! silahkan baca sendiri
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1 :PERPINDAHAN DIMENSI DAN KEHIDUPAN BARU

setelah naruto dan sasuke melawan kaguya rikudo sennin meminta salah satu dari mereka untuk melakukan sebuah tugas.

"jadi ada apa rikudo-jiji memanggil kami kemari?"tanya naruto.

"hn"ucap singkat sasuke.

"aku memanggil kalian kemari karena aku ingin memberikan kalian tugas di dimensi lain sebelum itu aku ingin bertanya pada salah satu dari kalian siapa yang ingin pergi dan siapa yang ingin tinggal?"tanya rikudo sennin

'hmm,aku mungkin bisa memanfaatkan kesempatan ini untuk menebus semua dosaku'pikir sasuke.

"hn,aku saja rikudo sennin"jawab terkejut atas apa yang dibilang sasuke.

"hei!sasuke!kau sudah memikirkannya bukan?bagaimana dengan sakura?!"tanya naruto bertubi-tubi.

"hn,aku suda memikirkannya dobe anggap saja ini sebagai penebusan dosaku yang banyak itu"jawab sasuke.

"huh!terserah kau sajalah teme"ucap naruto.

"baiklah kalau begitu sasuke uchiha renkarnasi indra pegang tanganku karena kau akan segera berangkat"ucap rikudo mengulurkan tangannya.

"hn"ucap singkat memegang tangan rikudo sennin.

"selamat tinggal sasuke"ucap naruto

"selamat tinggal naruto"ucap itu juga ada cahaya putih yang membawa sasuke dan rikudo sennin.

tahun 2026,di kediaman kirigaya

"onii-chan cepat jika tidak nanti kita terlambat!"ucap seorang perempuan berambut hitam sedang memanggil kakaknya.

"iya benar kata suguha cepat aniki!jika tidak kita bisa terlambat"ucap seorang pemuda berambut hitam.

"ya!aku turun!"ucap seorang kakak yang dipanggil oleh kedua adiknya

"kau lama sekali aniki!"ucap pemuda berambut hitam tadi

"hn,kau bawel sekali kazuto"ucap kakaknya

"sasuke-kun kau tidak boleh begitu benar kata adikmu nanti kau bisa terlambat"ucap seorang ibu.

"hai oka-sama"ucap seorang pemuda berambut hitam kayak pantat ayam mempunyai mata hitam legam yang memakai baju sekolah sma yup siapa lagi jika bukan sasuke.

 _ **flash back no jutsu**_

 _sasuke dan rikudo sennin sedang berada disuatu tempat._

 _"disinilah tempat tinggal barumu sasuke"ucap rikudo_

 _"disini?tapi disini kan hutan dan apa yang terjadi pada tubuhku kenapa aku menjadi kecil lagi?"tanya sasuke bertubi-tubi._

 _"ini bukan hutan ini adalah taman dan soal tubuhmu aku membuat tubuhmu kembali menjadi kecil supaya kamu bisa di angkat menjadi anak dan merasakan kasih sayang lagi dan disini bukan di dunia ninja disini manusia sudah menciptakan teknologi yang lebih hebat dari pada dunia ninja jadi jangan terkejut nanti"jelas rikudo sennin sambil tersenyum_

 _"hn,lalu bagaimana dengan kekuatanku sharingan,mangekyou,dan sharinnegan apa masih ada?"tanya sasuke_

 _"masih dan kekuatanmu masih sama tapi mangekyou ,dan sharinnegan hanya bisa dibuka saat umurmu 17 tahun dan kekuatanmu yang lain masih ada tapi kamu juga harus berlatih dengan giat"jelas rikudo sennin_

 _"hn,tidak masalah jadi sekarang aku harus berpura-pura jadi anak hilang dan di adopsi orang benar?"tanya sasuke._

 _"ya,yasudah sepertinya ada orang yang sedang menuju kesini semoga beruntung sasuke"ucap rikudo sennin sambil tersenyum._

 _"hn"ucap singkat sasuke_

 _tak lama kemudian datang seseorang wanita bersama dengan seorang pria yang kelihatan seperti suami terkejut saat melihat sasuke di taman seorang diri._

 _'kemana orang tua anak ini'pikir mereka_

 _"uhm anu siapa namamu"tanya sang istri_

 _"s-sasuke"ucap sasuke sambil berakting_

 _"uhm diamana orang tua mu nak"tanya sang suami_

 _"a-aku tidak punya orang tua"akting sasuke_

 _'oh kasihan sekali dia'iba mereka_

 _"uhm bagaimana kalau kamu jadi anak kami apa kamu mau?"tanya sang istri sedangkan suaminnya hanya mengangguk saja tanda setuju._

 _"uhm bolehkah?tanya sasuke._

 _"ya tentu saja boleh kalau begitu namamu sekarang kirigaya sasuke "jawab sang istri sambil tersenyum lembut_

 _"ya"tambah sang suami_

 _"a-arigatou"sasuke berterima kasih_

 _"sama-sama"ucap mereka berdua_

 _ **flash back kai!**_

setelah saat itu sasuke menjadi kakak mereka berdua sasuke masih menyembunyikan jati dirinya yang sebenarnya dan sasuke sudah membuka semua kekuatannya.

"kami berangkat dulu okaa-sama"ucap sasuke

"ya"ucap okaa-san

setelah itu sasuke berangkat sekolah bersama kedua adiknya.

 _ **TO BE CONTINUE...**_

 _ **WAH AKHIRNYA SELESAI JUGA MOHON KOMENTARNYA DAN LIKENYA KAKAK INI FANFIC PERTAMA SAYA JADI KOMENTARNYA JANGAN KASAR-KASAR YA.**_

 _ **BY WUSSHS!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Uwahh! maaf minna telat buatnya ada gangguan dirumah!

Langsung aja kita mulai!

di sekolah

Normal Pov

"siapa yang bisa menjawab pertanyaan ini"tanya murid pada terdiam karena tidak tau jawabannya sedangkan sasuke hanya diam saja.

"baiklah kalau begitu saya tunjuk sasuke!silahkan maju"ucap guru itu

"hn"ucap singkat sasuke yang buat semua sasuke mengerjakannya dan semuanya betul semua(sasuke gituloh).

TE LO LET bel sekolah berbunyi

"baiklah bel pulang sudah berbunyi kalau begitu kita sudahi dulu belajarnya permisi"ucap meninggalkan kelas.

"hei sasuke!kau jangan lupa hari ini kau jadwal piket!"ucap ketua kelas.

"hn"ucap singkat sasuke buat sang ketua kelas sweetdrop.

"kyaa sasuke-kun kita bantu ya!"ucap para perempuan di sasuke hanya cuek tidak peduli

Di rumah

Kazuto pov

"Tadaima"

Kini aku sudah pulang aku sengaja pulang cepat-cepat agar aku bisa bermain game luar biasa yang baru aku sword art online

Tak ada balasan waktu pulang aku pikir benar juga sih kalau tidak salah hari ini sasuke sedang piket dan sugu masih ada latihan kendo sedangkan okaa-san lagi pergi keluar.

Menutup pintu rumah lalu aku segera naik keatas dan cepat-cepat memegang nerve gear miliku

'kayaba akihiko..'

Di orang yang luar biasa bisa menciptakan sesuatu seperti ini aku takjub aku selesai kagum aku langsung memakai nerve gear kudan mengaktifkannya

"Link Start!"

Pandanganku mulai kabur menjadi abu-abu dan kesadaranku mulai hilang dan didepanku ada tulisan ok

Aku hanya diam menunggu hingga muncul menu aku lalu memilih bahasa japanse dalam game sao itu.

Setelah mengisi akun pada menu ada tulisan yang berisi seperti berikut

 **::Create character::**

 **Beta character is available**

 **Do you want use this character?**

 **::kirito(m)::**

 **::YES::NO::**

Aku lalu memilih yes yah aku memang beta tester sih .setelah memilih yes seluruh pandangan menjadi gelap dan muncul tulisan.

 **::welcome to sword art online!::**

Setelah tulisan tulisan itu menghilang kini pandanganku menjadi cepat dan banyak kristal yang kulihat

'deg'

"akhirnya aku kembali kesini"ucap ku

:: **1 st floor beginner town::**

Kini aku tengah berlari karena sangat senang bisa kembali lagi ke game ini hingga ada seseorang memanggilku

"hei!kau yang sedang berlari!"teriak pun menoleh melihatnya.

"kau berlari sangat cepat seolah kau mengetahu tempat ini kau beta tester kan?"tanya orang itu

"ya begitulah"ucapku membuat orang itu sedikit senang ia seorang lelaki berambutmerah dengan ikat kepala berwarnaa merah dan aksen garis emas dipinggirnya.

"aku klein senang bertemu denganmu"

"aku kirito senang bertemu denganmu juga jadi ada yang bisa kubantu?"

Ia memohon padaku

"ini hari pertamaku dalam game ini jadi tolong ajaari aku dasarnya"ucapnya

:: **1 st floor beginner town west field::**

Setelah itu aku pun mengajari klien dasar-dasarnya tapi setelah itu kami dikejutkan bahwa tidak ada tombol log out dan kami tiba-tiba di teleport paksa.

:: **1 st floor beginner town::**

Merekapun diteleport dan mereka melihat gm(kayaba akhiko)yang memiliki avatar mirip grim reaper tanpa wajah dan ia pun menjelaskan bahwa ini adalah game kematian jika hp pemain habis maka mereka akan mati jelasnya.(maaf gk dijelasin ya soalnya bakalan kepanjangan).

'sasuke-niisan selamatkan aku'ucap kazuto berharap

Sasuke pov

"tadaima"ucapku dan sugu

Tidak ada yang menjawab apa jangan-jangan kazuto belom pulang pikirku

Setelah ganti baju aku pun duduk disofa dan menyalakan tv dan aku dikejutkan bahwa banyak orang yang mati karena sebuah game yang bernama narve aku dan sugu langsung mendobrak pintu kamar kazuto lalu aku melihat kazuto terbaring sambil mengenakan narve gearnya.

Aku tanpa sadar sharinganku mulai berputar cepa mengikuti emosiku

"s-sial"ucapku marah

"n-niisama bangun!"ucap sugu sambil ingin mencabut nerve gear dari kepala aku pun menahannya.

"jangan sugu jika kau mencabut benda itu kazuto akan mati!"ucap pun terdiam dan mengangguk pelan dan ia pun pergi keluar kamar itu sambil menangis.

Akupun tidak tinggal diam aku pakai computer kazuto dan berusaha membeli software sao tapi sayangnya tidak ada yang jual.

Lalu aku pun mencari di black market dan ketemu lalu aku membelinya tidak lupa aku menambahkan keamanan saat membukanya karena nanti akan ketahuan pihak berwajib.

Lalu akupun mengotak-atik software sao itu supaya kekuatanku bias dipakai disana dan aku bias log out

Lalu aku oun memegang narve gear sambil bergumam.

"kayaba akihiko kau akan membayar perbuatanmu"ucapku geram lalu akupun mengucap link start

Dan ada tulisan

 **::create character::**

 **Beta character is avalaible!**

 **You want use this character?**

 **::Uchiha(m)::**

 **::YES::NO::**

Aku langsung memilih yes .karena aslinya aku beta tester .aku tidak pernah bilang pada kazuto bahwa aku juga beta tester yang sudah menyelesaikan semua lantai beta tester singkatnya aku yang terkuat.

Dan muncul tulisan

::welcome to sword art online::

Dan akupun berdiri aku cek uangku semuanya setelah kucek semua dataku ada col ku berisi 1 juta col

Dan akupun memegang pedangku dan characterku juga sama(pikirkan sasuke saat melawan naruto di lembah akhir episode akhir)lalu akupun mengaktifkan mata sharingan dan shrinneganku untuk menemukan adikku.

"tunggulah aku adik yang merepotkan kakakmu akan segera menyelamatkanmu!"ucapku dan aku pun berlari

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED…..**_

 _ **MAAF LAMA JANGAN LUPA LIKE DAN KOMENTARNYA MINNA!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Maaf telat minna!ada gangguan ide sama internetnya langsung aja ya**

 **author note"sao dan naruto bukan punya saya ini hanya fanfic belaka**

 **Chapter 3**

TAP!TAP!TAP!

Aku yang kini sedang berada di algade city tepatnya di lantai terus mencari adikku tapi tidak ketemu-ketemu lalu aku mendengar bahwa ada kabar jika ada pendekar 2 pedang di sao tertarik lalu aku bertanya pada mereka mereka memberitahu ciri-cirinya kata mereka dia berambut hitam tingginya lumayan dan pakaiannnya serba hitam aku berpikir itu mirip kazuto.

Sasuke Pov

Aku yang sedang berjalan-jalan tapi tidak menemukan apapun mengenai adiku aku yang kini memakai baju yang mirip waktu aku di dunia ninja dan memegang pedang kusanagi no tsurugi yang aku dapatkan di hidden floorr saat aku melawan yamata no orochi(bayangin waktu ular orochimaru lawan susanoo itachi).

 _FLASHBACK_

 _Aku sedang berdiri disebuah hidden floor dilantai 50 tepatnya didalam ruangan kini sedang melawan sebuah bos monster yang bernama yamata no orochi aku bertarung melawannya aku mengayunkan pedangku kearah kepalanya tapi ia masih bisa menghindar tapi satu dari delapan kepalanya mengarahku aku lalu mengaktifkan mangekyou sharingan dan rinne sharinganku dan mengaktifkan susanoo yang sempurna yang masih bentuk prajurit memegang aku menebas kepala ular sialan aku juga menebas kepala ular yang lain hingga tersisa satu kepala lagi lalu ular itu menyerangku lalu aku menyiapkan sebuah panah hitam._

" _enton!susanoo kagetsuchi!"ucapku seketika itujuga panah hitam dilayangkan dan berhasil mengenai ular itu dan membakarnya menjadi abu lalu sebuah kata-kata muncul_

' _ **congratulation you get last attack'**_

 _Lalu aku membuka itemku dan aku melihatnya aku menyeringai karena aku mendapat pedangku mirip seperti di dunia ninja sepuah pedang lurus panjang yang gagangnya berwarna hitam dan pedangnya terbuat dari bahan kusanagi no aku memakainya dibelakang pinggangku_

 _Lalu setelah itu levelku naik ke level karena aku menyelesaikan hidden floor_

 _Setelah itu aku pergi ke keluar dari ruangan itu dan pergi ke algade city di lantai 50_

 _End flashback\_

lalu aku melihat kesebuah toko langgananku kenpa tokonya ramai sekali ia kenal toko itu pemiliknya bernama agil bertubuh besar dan berwarna hitam ya walaupan tidak sebesar raikage sih.

"kenapa toko agil ramai sekali kali ini"ucapku

Tapi tidak ada yang menjawab hingga ada suara

"mungkin karena orang-orang ingin bertanya pada agil dimana kirito"ucap seseorang

Lalu aku langsung menoleh kearah suara tersebut aku melihat dia seorang wanita cantik berambut karamel dan memakai baju knight of blood ya aku tahu dia seorang anggota knight of blood lebih tepatnya wakil kapten namanya asuna

"cantik"ucapku tanpa sadar

"eh?"ucap asuna

"ah tidak apa-apa!"ucapku menutup malu

"oh namamu siapa?kamu orang baru?"tanya dia

"namaku uchiha kamu pasti asuna wakil knight of blood"jawabku

"eh?ternyata aku terkenal ya?uchiha-kun kau solo player ya?"ucap asuna menambahkan suffix-kun dibelakangnya membuat sasuke memerah sedikit

"hn"jawab singkatku buat dia sweetdrop

"kau kesini sedang cari apa?"taya asuna

"hn aku sedang mencari adiku"jwabku

"adik?oh adikmu terjebak disini ya?"tanya asuna perhatian

"hn"ucapku.

Lalu agil melihatku dan asuna lalu ia memanggil namaku dan asuna

Normal pov

"uchiha!asuna!"panggil agil

Lalu sasuke dan asuna ketempat agil

"ada apa?"tanya sasuke

"heh kau seperti biasanya ya sasuke langsung keintinya aku hanya ingin bertanya apa kau sudah menemukan adikmu?"tanya agil

Sasuke hanya menggeleng kepala

"hufft begitu rupanya oh ya aku lihat kau punya senjata baru boleh kulihat?"tanya agil

"hn"ucap sasuke dan memeberi info tentang membuat agil melompat kebelakang karena terkejut.

"i-ini!"ucap agil histeris

"a-ada apa agil-san"tanya asuna

Agil meneguk ludah lalu ia melihat pedang itu lagi

"i-ini adalah satu dari dua pedang terkuat di sao.i-ini kusanagi no tsurugi!"ucap agil

"k-kusanagi no tsurugi bukankah itu sedikit mustahil untuk mendapatkannya karena itu berada di hidden floor 50 yang lawannya katanya yamata no orochi"ucap asuna sambil meneguk ludah

"ya!uchiha bagaimana kau mendapatkan ini?bukankah bossnya susah sekali untuk dikalahkan?"ucap agil bertubi-tubi sedangkan asuna hanya mengangguk

"hn aku hanya menghajarnya saja kok"ucap sasuke membuat mereka berdua sweetdrop

'd-dia tidak seriuskan'pikir mereka

"hn aku pergi dulu ya"ucap sasuke

"t-tunggu"ucap asuna

"ada apa?"ucap sasuke

"aku ingin membantumu menemukan adikmu"ucap asuna

"hn jangan nanti aku merepotkanmu"ucap sasuke

"tidak kau tidak akan merepotkanku"ucap asuna sambil tersenyum

"terserah"ucap sasuke

Lalu mereka berduapun pergi dari toko agil mereka pergi ke beginner town

"dimana kita akan mencari adimu uchiha-kun"tanya asuna

"di sekitar sini"ucap sasuke

Lalu ada suara..

"cepat berikan padaku"ucap salah satu anggota grup

"tidak tolong hanya ini uangku jangan diambil" ucap seorang anak kecil

"tidak ini demi kebutuhan!"ucap anggota yang lain

"minggir anak-anak akan pergilah aku akan melawan mereka"ucap seseorang wanita

Sasuke pov

Aku melihat kejadian itu tetap tenang lalu hingga aku lihat asuna melompat untuk melindungi anak-anak itu

"jika kalian ingin menyerang mereka kaliah harus melawanku terlebih dahulu!"ucap asuna

"heh!itu akan sangat mudah!"ucap mereka

Lalu akupun melemopat ketengah-temgah mereka dan menatap dari asuna ke pasukan army itu

"jika kau berani menyentuhnya akan kubunuh kau!"ucap ku sambil menunjukan mata saktiku yang bisa menundukan sembilan membuat mereka takut.

"m-mata merah itu dengan pedang dipinggang dan tanda dipunggung itu kau j-jangan jangan si pendekar pedang bermata merah yang dapat julukan si setan merah!"ucap salah satu dari anggota army.

"m-mustahil bagaimana ia bisa ada disini dia kalau tidak salah ada di hidden dungeon!"ucap yang lain

"a-ayo kita pergi dari sini!"ucap yang lain dan mereka pergi dari situ.

Setelah itu aku menonaktifkan mataku dan kembali menjadi warna hitam

"u-uchiha-kun kau punya mata yang berbeda"ucap asuna

"hn"ucapku membuat semuanya sweetdrop.

"bagaimana bisa?"ucap asuna

"hn itu karena aku itu spesial"ucapku membuat semuanya sweetdrop lagi

Lalu terdengar suara

"asuna!"

Normal pov

Aku melihat kearah suara dan membuat badanku tegang

"k-kau.."ucapku dan kirito

"oni-san"ucapnya

"otouto"ucapku

 _ **YAY!AKHIRNYA CHAPTER 3 SELESAI JUGA MOHON LIKE DAN COMMENTNYA YA SAMA DE IDENYA KALO MISALNYA SAYA NGGAK BLAS ITU KARENA SAYA DARI EMAIL ATAU FANFICNYA MEMANG GK BISA BALAS TAPI SAYA LIHAT KOK COMMETNYA MAKASIH!BYE!**_

 _ **HIRAISHIN!POV...**_


End file.
